


Your Little Shit

by Blackparade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky keeps him safe though, Cap Squad, F/M, Humor, JFC Steve, M/M, No Steve that's dangerous, Steve does stupid shit, Tumblr trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I said like seven times, 'Don't go in without back-up, you'll get yourself killed' and I swear to fuck, you heard, 'Steve, go on all by yourself, that's a perfect idea'."</p>
<p>Steve is reckless. </p>
<p>Bucky is pissed.</p>
<p>Nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Little Shit

"And I said like seven times, 'Don't go in without back-up, you'll get yourself killed' and I swear to fuck, you heard, 'Steve, go on all by yourself, that's a perfect idea'. And don't even get me started on the taunting. Always with the God damn taunting. When the guy towers over you and comes from outer space, you don't go insulting him, dumbass. And throwing me the shield!? What the actual fuck was that for, Steve!? I think I'm more than capable of covering myself, because I DON'T RUN INTO FIREFIGHTS WITHOUT BACK-UP LIKE A CERTAIN STUPID ASS PUNK THAT I KNOW....."

It has been like this for the past ten minutes. The gang had been en route to a pizza parlor for a triple date that Sam thought would be fun, but everyone else knew that it was just because he was to nervous to go alone with Sharon. An alien biker gang thought today would be a good day to cause trouble. They thought wrong.

Steve has given up on even being embarrassed anymore, rather just standing there and letting himself get scolded through his comm.

Even better, the rest of his squad are totally tuned in to this very same spectacle.

He knows that Sam is off somewhere trying to calm his raging boyfriend, who insists that Steve had taken 'unnecessary risks' during this particular fight. 

Clint is doubled over in laughter in front of him, (sounding very much like a whale being birthed) and Natasha and Sharon just keep whispering to one another, then pointing back at him. 

He swears he hears Sharon say something along the lines of, 'Aunt Peggy used to say he was a reckless son-of-a-bitch'.

"Here, take this Buck, I've only got like, fifty guys shooting at me right now. You're damn lucky that I shot most of them before they could get anywhere near you. And don't think I didn't see you come crashing out of that window from ten stories up, you little shit. Why do I even........ You just make me so......"

And, shit. Steve is definitely in trouble now. Bucky can't even find insults anymore.

"Uh, Cap. He just punched a hole in a brick wall. With his real hand."

Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk.

"No sex."

And that has everyone's attention.

"Yup, that'll work. One, no. Two weeks. You're not allowed anywhere near this ass for two weeks. That'll teach you........ Bastard."

And that's harsh. But being the little shit that he is, Steve has an evil grin on his face, and makes sure he has Clint, Sharon, and Nat's attention before clearing his throat.

"Hey Buck?"

"What?"

"Language."

They're all startled by an explosion off in the distance, and the sound of debris falling combined with the incoherent profanities being screamed into the comm are very ominous.

"Shit, Steve. Run. Run fast. I literally think I saw murder in his eyes."

With Sam's words, Steve is off and running. And he can't hold back the joyous laughter that escapes his lips, because these episodes always end the same.

He'll feed Bucky some corny line,

"I knew I was safe, Buck. You were there."

And then they'd attack each other's faces. 

"Steve I'm going to kill you. I swear to God."

For now though, he needs to pick up the pace before Bucky catches up to him.


End file.
